Ginny ich komme
by Lord Dingsda
Summary: Harry sitzt nach dem finalen Kampf allein im Grimauldplatz.WARNUNG: Sadfic, Deathfic, Suizid


Disclaimer: Nicht hiervon gehört mir, alles gehört JKR. Ich leihe mir nur ihre Figuren für meine absurden Hirngespinste!

Diesen Oneshot habe ich schon vor längerem geschrieben und ihn bereits auf harrypotter-xperts.de veröffentlicht. Anschließend an diesen Oneshot gibt es eine kurze Fiction (voraussichtlich sechs Kapitel), die fertiggestellt ist.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir doch bitte ein Review da!

Ginny ich komme:

An die Wand gelehnt saß er nun schon seit ein paar Stunden auf dem Fußboden, des dreckigen, dunklen Flures im Grimauldplatz 12. Er hatte es geschafft. Endlich war Lord Voldemort getötet worden und die Zauberwelt war seit vier Jahren das erste Mal wieder frei und konnte ohne Angst leben. Sich wieder am Leben erfreuen.

Harry konnte dies schon seit gut einem Jahr nicht mehr. Damals war das Versteck von Hermine, Ron, Ginny und ihm von Todessern entdeckt und angegriffen worden. Hermine, Ron und er konnten gerade noch fliehen. Ginny war noch, während sie von Harry nach draußen gezogen worden war, um zu Disapparieren, von einem Todesfluch getroffen worden. Gemerkt hatte Harry es erst, nachdem er mit ihrem toten Körper zum Fuchsbau appariert war.

Seit ihrer Beerdigung hatte er nie wieder Emotionen gezeigt. Das letzte Mal gelacht hatte er, bevor seine Liebe starb. An ihrem Grab hatte er das letzte Mal geweint. Es war so, als ob er an diesem lauen Sommerabend all seine Tränen vergossen hatte, die er besaß. Solche Vorwürfe hatte er sich gemacht.

Warum war er bloß auf ihr Flehen eingegangen, sie nachdem auch sie ihr 7. Schuljahr beendet hatte mitzukommen? Sogar gedroht hatte sie ihm. Sie wollte den Dreien auf eigene Faust und alleine folgen. Schließlich hatte er eingewilligt. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass ihr alleine etwas passieren könnte. Warum hatte er ihr bloß keinen Zauber aufgehalst, dass sie unfähig war ihm zu folgen? Sie würde jetzt noch leben.

Er hätte nach dem Kampf zu ihr gehen können. Sie in seinen Armen halten, froh darüber, dass alles vorbei war. Sie wären zusammen glücklich geworden, hätten geheiratet, eine Familie gegründet.

Aber mit seiner Dummheit hatte er alles zerstört. Als hätte er es nicht vorher wissen können…

Er stellte sich "seine" Ginny noch einmal vor. Ihr langes rotes Haar, ihre frechen Sommersprossen, ihr süßes Lachen, die feinen Gesichtszüge, der perfekt geformte Körper und ihr zarter Blumenduft.

Und er hatte eben genau dieses junge Leben zerstört. Das ganze letzte Jahr über hatte er nie die Zeit gehabt, sich über seine Schuld klar zu werden. Er hatte nur gespürt wie schrecklich Ginny ihm fehlte.

Doch als er auf Voldemorts toten Körper blickte, schlug alles wie eine Bombe auf ihn ein. Er versuchte schnell zu verschwinden. Doch alle Anwesenden wollten ihn unbedingt beglückwünschen, umarmen, ein Foto machen oder sonst irgendetwas mit ihm machen. Er bahnte sich so schnell wie möglich durch die Menge und blieb nur kurz stehen, als er McGonagall erblickte. Sie eilte auf ihn zu und wollte ihm, wie so viele andere auch, um den Hals fallen, doch er hob nur abwehrend seine Hände und versicherte ihr, dass Voldemort nun endgültig vernichtet war.

Er apparierte zum Grimauldplatz und flüchtete sich in die Dunkel- und Einsamkeit.

Da saß er nun. Erschöpft und Ausgelaugt. Verzweifelt über seine Fehler nachdenkend. Doch er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.

Er stand auf, klopfte sich ein wenig Staub von der Kleidung und ging die Treppe zu seinem und Rons alten Zimmer hinauf. Mit einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab erschienen Pergament, Tinte und Feder.

Langsam bewegte er sich Richtung Schreibtisch und setzte sich. Zitternd tauchte er die Feder in das Tintenfässchen, zog das Pergament zu sich und begann zu schreiben.

_Liebe Hermine, lieber Ron,_

_wenn ihr das hier lest bin ich wahrscheinlich kurz davor, in die Ewigkeit einzugehen. Ich weiß, wenn ihr zwei hier währt würde Ron so etwas sagen wie „Hey alter das kannst du jetzt echt nich machen" und Hermine würde auf mich einreden bis ich einschlafe und am nächsten Tag gleich losrennen und irgendwelche Psychologiebücher kaufen. Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich dies hier jetzt allein tue. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr jetzt nach diesen Worten verletzt seid oder enttäuscht von mir. Aber ich weiß, dass ihr zwei so tolle Freunde seit, dass ihr in der Lage wärt, mir dies hier erstmal auszureden. Diese Fähigkeit schätze ich ganz besonders an euch. Ihr seid zwei Menschen, die mich manchmal besser kennen als ich mich selber. Doch wenn ihr mir jetzt ausredet mir das Leben zu nehmen, würde ich es nur für den Moment vergessen und es an einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder versuchen. Ich würde zwar für ein, zwei Monate oder vielleicht sogar für ein ganzes Jahr weiterleben._

_Physisch aber nicht Psychisch. Innerlich bin ich vor einem Jahr unwiederbringlich gestorben. Und das letzte Jahr war für mich kein Leben mehr, es kam eher einem Martyrium gleich. Ohne Ginny bin ich einfach nur noch ein halber Mensch. Ich fühlte mich so, als ob mit Ginny ein Teil von mir gestorben ist. So in etwa muss es sich anfühlen einen Horkrux zu erstellen. Durch ihren Tod ist der Teil meiner Seele unwiederbringlich verschwunden. Jetzt kann endlich nach meiner Seele auch mein Körper sterben. Mit dem endgültigen Tod Tom Riddles ist die Prophezeiung, und mein Wunsch nach Rache, den ich schon seit Sirius Tod habe und sich von Jahr zu Jahr verstärkt hat, erfüllt. Ich kann in Frieden und mit der Gewissheit, dass all die Menschen doch nicht ganz umsonst gestorben sind, sterben._

_Bitte trauert nicht um mich. Wenn ihr trauern wolltet, hätte das vor einem Jahr geschehen müssen. Jetzt könntet ihr euch besser für mich freuen, da ich bald endlich Frieden gefunden haben werde._

_Bitte verhindert eine große Trauerfeier, wie nach Dumbledores Tod, das wäre mir unangenehm. Mein Verlies in Gringotts, das Haus der Blacks, mein Grundstück in Godrics Hollow sowie mein restlicher Besitz ist für dich Ron. Ich vertraue dir, dass du alles gerecht an deine Familie und dich und Hermine verteilst. Du bist ja schließlich schon seit der Ersten mein Sekundant. Bau dir mit Mine eine Zukunft auf, die mir mit Ginny leider verwehrt blieb._

_Euer für immer treuer Freund Harry_

_PS: Ihr findet mich im Grimauldplatz 12. Das Haus wird sich für euch erst wieder in etwa einer Stunde öffnen. Dann wenn ich endlich wieder bei meiner Ginny bin._

_Und noch meine allerletzte Bitte: Bitte werdet glücklich miteinander und geht euren Weg unabhängig davon, was gleich geschehen wird._

Mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabs verschwand der Brief an seine Freunde, nichtwissend über den schockierten Ausdruck, der in einigen Sekunden auf ihren Gesichtern zu sehen sein würde. Er erhob sich langsam und ging auf sein altes Bett zu. Er legte sich auf die Decke und blickte ein letztes Mal auf das Gesicht Sirius' Ururgroßvater, vermutend, dass er gleich sofort in sein anderes Gemälde verschwinden würde um McGonagall zu informierend.

Er zog das alte Taschenmesser von Sirius aus seiner Hosentasche: „Ginny. Ich komme."


End file.
